


Naopak

by yaoiyuri



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bottom!Todd, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Top!John Sheppard, bottom!Wraith, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: John a Todd se rozhodli experimentovat v posteli. John si však není jistý, jestli se na takový experiment cítí...
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Naopak

**Author's Note:**

> Beta mi minule říkala, že ona (potažmo moji další čtenáři) jsou zvyklí na určitý standard – čímž myslela, že mature rating není dost, že chce(te) éčka. :D Tak tady máte éčko na náš oblíbený pár… jen né v tak obvyklé „pozici“. 😈
> 
> Tag "bed sex" speciálně pro Flamme19, protože se jí zdálo, že je tam těch tagů málo. A taky ta věta o všeobjímajícím vesmírném blahu! (Omg v životě jsem nepoužila tolik divných tagů! Za to můžeš ty!)

„Tak chceš se mnou mít sex, nebo ne?“

John rozpačitě přešlápl na chlupatém koberci, který měl u postele. Ještě před chvílí byl naprosto přesvědčený, že ano, přeci jen sex s Wraithem – _tímhle_ Wraithem – byla jedna z mála věcí, která mu činila život v jiné galaxii opravdu snesitelným, jedna z mála věcí, na které se vždycky těšil. Jenomže teď…

„Jasně,“ přikývl, ale váhavý podtón, který se bezděky vkradl do jeho hlasu, vše pokazil. Ve snaze přehlušit trapnou chvíli si duchaplně promnul krk v místě, kde mu před chvílí ostré wraithské zuby udělaly parádní cucflek, ale moc to nepomohlo.

„V čem je problém, Johne?“ zeptal se Todd bez okolků a přitom se, úplně nahý, natáhl na postel. Plukovník se zhluboka nadechl.

„Já jen…“ Sám nevěděl, jak své obavy formulovat, ani si nedokázal zdůvodnit, proč ho Toddova žádost tak vzala. Wraith se převalil na bok, ležérně si podepřel hlavu, a přitom z Johna nespouštěl oči.

„Netroufáš si?“ prohodil nakonec. Přestože melodie jeho hlasu na konci znatelně stoupla, nebral to John jako otázku, nýbrž jako přímý útok na svoji mužnost.

„To ne!“ vyhrkl prudce. Přestože Wraith ten _problém_ dokázal pojmenovat naprosto přesně, odmítal pravdu tvrdošíjně připustit nejen nahlas, ale dokonce i sám sobě. Místo toho si v duchu pokoušel vyjmenovat všechny důvody, proč se Todd mýlí. Nenapadl ho oni jeden. Nervózně si skousl ret a posadil se na kraj postele. Wraith se k němu pohotově připlížil a objal ho. Chladné zelené dlaně mu zajely pod uniformu. Jedna spočinula klidně a konejšivě na jeho hrudi, příhodně zrovna ta, která by ho v mžiku mohla zabít, a druhá se vydala na průzkum jižnějších krajin. Cítil, když narazila na lem kalhot. Zručným pohybem odstranila překážku v podobě zapínání a vklouzla dovnitř.

„Neříkej mi, že tě to nikdy nenapadlo,“ zavrněl mu do ucha, „že jsi o tom nikdy nepřemýšlel.“ Sevřel ho pevně. John se zostra nadechl.

„Možná…“ připustil neurčitě. „Jednou, dvakrát.“ Lhal. Snažil se o tom moc nepřemýšlet. Rozhodně se o tom snažil nepřemýšlet v tuhle chvíli. S Toddovou dlaní na svém tvrdnoucím mužství to nedalo zase tolik práce. Zapřel se o svého milence zády a přivřel oči, poddávaje se jeho zkušeným dotekům. Wraithský velitel se ale nenechal tak snadno odbýt.

„Proč jsi nic neřekl?“ dorážel.

Voják nespokojeně vzdychl. Dobře věděl, že Todd mu nedá pokoj, dokud svou odpověď nedostane. A proč vlastně nikdy nic neřekl, ani nenaznačil? Rozhodně ne ze strachu z případného odmítnutí. Spíše v tom hrál roli pocit jakési absurdní nepatřičnosti.

„Ty prostě nejsi… ten typ,“ dostal ze sebe nakonec.

„ _Ten typ_?“ zopakoval po něm zamyšleně. Johna pošimraly dlouhé běloskvoucí vlasy, když Todd naklonil hlavu ke straně, jak měl ve zvyku. „Takže když tu z tebe servu šaty a vezmu si tě tak, že skončíš na ošetřovně, bude to ono? To by se ti líbilo? Tak bys to chtěl, Johne?“

John polkl. „Ani ne.“ Minimálně bez té ošetřovny by se to obejít mohlo.

„Ale naplnilo by to tvé představy sexu s Wraithem, nebo se mýlím?“

„Tak to přece vůbec není!“ namítl. A navíc už spolu spali. Popravdě se Todd v posteli projevoval jako překvapivě něžný, pozorný a celkově dokonale newratihský milenec. Ale tohle… Vykroutil se z jeho sevření. Dlaň se stáhla. Obě dlaně. Ohlédl se přes rameno a zpytavě se na Todda zadíval.

„Já jen…“ začal a opět nevěděl, jak dál. „Vážně to chceš… _takhle_?“ Připadal si trapně a uboze, jako nějaký vyjukaný nezkušený panic.

„To tys chtěl experimentovat,“ připomněl mu s neskrývanou zlomyslností.

„No jo,“ zahučel. _Já vím, sakra._ Že radši nedržel hubu. Ke své smůle nijak nespecifikoval, co od takového experimentu očekává. Myslel něco praštěného, jako je sex ve stavu bez tíže, nebo… cokoliv jen maličko nekonvenčního. Trojku. Pouta. Sex ve Woolseyho kanceláři. Trojku v poutech ve Woolseyho kanceláři… ve stavu bez tíže. Potřepal hlavou, protože myšlenky se mu začaly ubírat více než podivným směrem.

„Je to opravdu tak překvapující?“

Podivně provinilý výraz na Johnově tváři zafungoval jako výřečná odpověď. Todd se zasmál. Svým typicky wraithským smíchem, který byl někde na půli cesty mezi škrábáním nehtů po tabuli a zvukem, který vydávají lámané kosti. Johnovi z toho přeběhl mráz po zádech a na sexuálním odhodlání mu to taky nepřidalo. Propálil velitele naštvaným pohledem. Bezvýsledně.

„Ale, Johne,“ chechtal se Wraith dál, a pak jako když utne. „Takže protože jsem tisíce let starý velitel wraithské aliance, tak musím být vždycky _nahoře_?“ zeptal se vážně.

„Ehm…“ John se rozpačitě podrbal ve vlasech. „No, jo,“ přisvědčil, i když i jemu samotnému to znělo naprosto pitomě. S novou vlnou wraithského smíchu přišla další vlna mrazení v zádech a upadajícího libida.

„Já jen…“ chtěl dovysvětlit, „ne, vlastně ne, totiž…“ Jak jen to říct. Nikdy by nečekal, že se dožije chvíle, kdy se svou prořízlou pusou a břitkým jazykem nebude umět složit kloudnou větu.

„Johne,“ oslovil ho Wraith již poněkud dopáleně a našpulil svůj velký dokonalý zelený zadek směrem k němu, „řeknu to takhle – pokud mi to okamžitě neuděláš, odejdu.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel a pak důrazně dodal: „A nechám si to udělat od prvního člověka, který k tomu bude svolný.“

„Takovýho na Atlantis nenajdeš!“ odsekl plukovník pohotově.

„Myslíš?“ zapředl vyzývavě. John polkl. Myslel. Doteď. Představa, že by se někdo jiný mohl bezostyšně dotýkat _jeho_ Wraitha, se mu nezamlouvala bez ohledu na vysokou míru nepravděpodobnosti.

„No tak, Johne, nejsem královna, já ti ho neukousnu.“

John vytřeštil oči. Tohle byla ta rezolutně nejhorší fráze na uklidnění, případně povzbuzení, jakou kdy slyšel. A wraithské královny dělají… cože?! Než se zmohl k jakékoliv reakci, Todd si ho mrštně přitáhl pod sebe a zacpal mu pusu svým vlastním jazykem.

Nebránil se.

„Okey, jak chceš,“ zabručel, když se od sebe konečně odtrhli. Někde vzadu ve své hlavě, v temném a pavučinami zarostlém koutě věděl, že to chce především on, ale snažil se to ignorovat.

Znovu ho políbil. I přes uniformu cítil, jak se k němu žádostivě tiskne holá _mimozemská_ kůže. Ten kontrast ho vzrušoval, obvykle to bylo naopak, obvykle o oblečení přišel, ani nemrkl.

Obvykle byl _dole_ on.

„Todde…“ vydechl. V posteli – i jinde – nad ním měl _nelidskou_ převahu. A vzdal se jí. Zcela dobrovolně. Johnovi to připadalo naprosto neskutečné, téměř snové a maličko děsivé. Wraith začal vyrovnávat nepoměr v jejich ošacení a než se John nadál, seděli na posteli dva naháči místo jednoho. Todd ho sjel od hlavy k patě toužebným, hladovým pohledem.

John ten pohled dobře znal.

Ale dnes to mělo být jinak.

„Počkej, musíme…“ Zmateně se rozhlédl, aby našel lahvičku s lubrikantem.

„To nebude nutné, Johne,“ usmál se Todd téměř dojatý člověkovou starostlivostí. „Nemůžeš mi ublížit.“

„Ale…“ Todd ho jemně chytil za zápěstí a navedl vojákovu rozechvělou ruku k místu, kam zavítala jen výjimečně. Po menším zaváhání vklouzl John prstem dovnitř.

„Co to sakra…“ podivil se nahlas a nakrčil obočí. Nedělal to poprvé; občas mu Todd dovolil, v rámci jejich milostných hrátek, aby ho prozkoumal z různých stran – ale tentokrát to bylo jiné než kdykoliv předtím. Tak kluzké, tak…

„Je toho spousta, co o nás nevíš,“ zavrněl Wraith spokojeně.

„Protože mi nikdy nic neřekneš!“

„Protože se nikdy na nic neptáš.“

John uraženě našpulil pusu, ale nic dalšího nedodal. Místo toho přidal další prst a přitlačil v místě, o kterém si myslel, že by… a měl pravdu. Todd vycenil zuby a spokojeně zasyčel. A tak John pokračoval. Malinko jinak. Víc. A s dalším prstem. Todd sebou pokaždé trhl a z hrudi se mu přitom draly temné bručivé zvuky, přičemž se zdálo nemožné určit, zda se jedná o velmi spokojené či velmi _ne_ spokojené kňourání. John hádal, že trochu obojího. S pocitem dříve nepoznané zlomyslnosti se ho rozhodl ještě chvíli trápit.

A zatímco jednou rukou zkoumal Todda, druhou se začal připravovat sám. Navzdory svým prvotním obavám stačilo jen párkrát přejet dlaní po svém mužství a už stálo v pozoru, jak se na vojáka patří. A protože Todd se očividně uměl _nachystat_ sám, nebyl důvod to odkládat.

Todd se natáhl na břicho a odhalil Johnovi své nechráněné pozadí.

„Takže… připravený?“ zeptal se ho rozechvěle. Položil dlaně na dokonalé potetované hýždě a maličko je od sebe roztáhl.

„Samozřejmě,“ přikývl Wraith. John díky jejich dlouholetému vztahu dokázal z drobných a pro ostatní lidi naprosto nečitelných náznaků vyčíst, jak moc je netrpělivý. Ale i když věděl, že by se musel hodně snažit, aby Wraithovi fyzicky ublížil, malinko se zdráhal. _Tak dobře,_ pomyslel si nakonec a prostě to udělal. Podařilo se mu vklouznout dovnitř jediným plynulým pohybem. Todd zasyčel a zaryl nehty do prostěradla.

Začal přirážet. Nejdřív jen zlehka, tak nějak z principu. 

„Neboj se,“ zavrněl vyzývavě Todd. Plukovník se samozřejmě nebál a nenechal se od Wraitha dále popichovat. Zrychlil a přitvrdil. Vzrušení mu stoupalo do hlavy závratnou rychlostí a zatmívalo jasný úsudek.

Todd hlasitě předl a on se zájmem sledoval, jak zatíná nehty – vlastně spíš drápy – do matrace. Páral přitom prostěradlo na cáry a v obnaženém molitanu zanechával hluboké rýhy. Až nyní si uvědomil, že Todd tuhle polohu nezvolil náhodně, protože kdyby jeli podle zajetých pořádků, nejspíš by měl Toddovy nehty zaryté hluboko ve vlastním mase. I Wraithské sebeovládání mělo své limity, a tak Johnovi kromě vzrušení stoupala do hlavy i pýcha nad tím, co s tímhle tisíce let starým wraithským velitelem dokáže provést, a pořádně mu lechtala ego.

S Wraithem to bylo jiné – v mnoha ohledech. S Wraithem to bylo…

„Oh, páni,“ vydechl a slastně přivřel oči. Už prostě musel. Naposledy přirazil a udělal se s pocitem naprostého všeobjímajícího vesmírného blaha. Pak už se jen s heknutím nemotorně svalil vedle Wraitha. Potřeboval chviličku, aby se vzpamatoval. Když oči opět otevřel oči, uvědomil si svou neomalenost. „Sakra, Todde, promiň…“

Todd se po něm ohlédl. Vycenil zuby, na jednu stranu spokojený, že si John jejich malý experiment užil, na druhou stranu – zoufale _neuspokojený_ , ale co už. Uměl se o sebe postarat… s malou pomocí svého člověka samozřejmě. Přitáhl si vojáka k sobě. Za vlasy. A nasměroval jeho tvář přímo do svého klína. John vyjekl, ale byl rychle umlčen. Naštěstí ho Todd v netrápil dlouho.

„Zatraceně,“ kuckal voják, „mále… málem jsi mě udusil!“

„A tys mě málem neudělal,“ odpálkoval ho pohotově.

John zrudl. Měli takové nepsané pravidlo. Když byl nahoře Todd, vždycky přišel na řadu první John… Takže teď to asi mělo být _naopak_.

„Promiň,“ zahuhlal, „bylo to…“

„Neomalené? Nevyzrálé? Sobecké?“

„Promiň! Promiň! Do příště se polepším. Slibuju.“ Čímž nechtě implikoval, že se tohle někdy chystá zopakovat.

„Opravdu?“ zavrněl Todd. John se kysele zakřenil.

„Možná… teda… pokud budeš chtít,“ zahuhlal téměř nesrozumitelně, rudý až za ušima. Přestože bylo teprve pozdní odpoledne, přemáhala ho příjemná ospalost, a tak se bez dalších slov schoulil Toddovi do náruče. Todd ho pevně objal; měl rád, když se k němu John tulil. Vyzařoval příjemné, živočišné teplo, které mu v chladném a přirozeně nepřátelském prostřední antického města připomínalo jeho vlastní úl, jeho opravdový domov.

„Tak co?“ zeptal se po chvíli.

John zabořil tvář do jeho hrudi. „Mhmmm,“ zabručel, „bylo to skvělý, ale…“

„Ale?“

„Klasika je klasika.“ Todd se usmál a něžně rozčísl vojáčkovy střapaté vlasy. Ani ho to nepřekvapovalo, Johna to přirozeně táhlo k submisivnosti, poznal to dávno – už když je v zajetí držel ten parchant Kolya. Možná právě protože byl tak skvělý velitel s velkou odpovědností, se v posteli rád a ochotně podřizoval. Ale stejně mu chtěl dopřát možnost zkusit to i z _druhé strany_.

„Myslím, že experimentování teď na chvíli zase necháme, jo?“ zívl John a spokojeně se na Wraithovi uvelebil s jasným úmyslem si před večerní službou zdřímnout.

„Jak si přeješ, ale je to škoda,“ povzdechl si strojeně. John rozlepil jedno oko a s neskrývanou zvědavostí po svém zeleném protějšku mrkl.

„Hmm?“

Wraith mu opět láskyplně prohrábl vlasy, tak odlišné od jeho vlastních. „Myslel jsem, že bychom si příště mohli _zaexperimentovat_ … třeba s někým z mých důstojníků,“ objasnil s předstíranou lítostí. „Ale když nechceš… to se nedá nic dělat.“

„Co – HEJ!“ Rychlost, s jakou John opět ožil a začal zlomyslně se pochechtávajícího Wraitha mlátit po hlavě polštářem, byla na člověk vskutku nelidsky ohromující. 


End file.
